


The Twisted Tales of Sirietta Potter

by Cheshire_Tomlinson



Series: The Masqueraders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Draco Malfoy, But he's also a cinnamon roll, Comas - Freeform, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Curses, Dark Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Dark Side, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Weasley Bashing, Lily Evans bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Protective Harry Potter, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sensitive Draco Malfoy, The bad guys are the good guys, There is character bashing but it might not be for the whole series, Torture, Weasley Bashing, lots of pining, on the low everyone is a creature, soul bonds, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Tomlinson/pseuds/Cheshire_Tomlinson
Summary: What if Harry Potter wasn't an only child? What if he had two siblings? A brother and sister of the same age? One who is thought to be dead, and the other who was raised besides him?This is a story about a girl named Sirietta Potter and a boy named Harry Potter. The boy who lived, and the girl that thrived and survived. A girl with a dark past, who comes to Hogwarts and changes everything that we know about the Harry Potter story.Will she be the savior that Harry Potter needs? Or will her brother have to kill her in order to prevent the rise of a new dark lord?





	1. She Who Must Not Be Named

**Author's Note:**

> This is Book One in the Masqueraders Series.

_**Prologue**_ :

_"Applause, applause, no, wait, wait. Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make. It seems the artists these days are not who you think. So we'll pick back up on that on another page." -The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide Is Press Coverage; Panic At The Disco._

 

* * *

* * *

 

_Sirius Black was sitting in the triplet's room with Remus Lupin And Peter Pettigrew. He watched as Remus Lupin held Harry Potter, his eyes were a bit wary, scared that the boy might sense he was a werewolf and start crying at any second. He watched as baby Harry stared up at Remus, before Harey started to smile. The look on Remus's face was unforgettable. Remus looked so happy, so in love, So at peace in that moment. Sirius would have forgotten the tortured look that had been on Remus's face in the last couple of months. Sirius knew the only one who was scared of Remus in this house was Remus. None of the babies were even scared of the soft man. James pretty much abandoned his son in Remus arms to check on his wife, not giving Remus a chance to talk him out of not letting him hold the baby._

 

_Peter was holding Francis Lucas Potter. Francis was sleeping peacefully, and Peter just looked on edge. Sirius wanted to take pity on his friend but he was holding his favorite, Celestia-Estella Sirietta Lupina Potter. This one had messy black hair, and blue eyes. James allowed him to help name her, and he felt so honored. James called her Mini Sirius. She never put up a fuss for her favorite Uncle Sirius. Anytime she was crying, Sirius could soothe her even when Lily couldn't._

_Though he wasn't surprised that Lily couldn't._

_"I DON'T CARE JAMES, I DON'T WANT HER ANYMORE!" Lily screeched._

_Sirius could hear Lily from down the hall and on instincts held onto Mini Sirius a bit tighter._

_"She's our daughter-" He could hear James argue angrily, as he always did when it came to this topic. Him and Lily were always on the same page, except for this one topic._

_"She is not OUR daughter!" Lily would counter, and Sirius wanted to hear more about what she was going to say, but then James remembered use a spell to make sure no one could hear it._

_"James says it's post partum depression." Remus says sympathetically._

_"Still. She treated Celestia the worst, And after Celestia it's Harry. She only really treats Francis's the best, and it's probably because he was born first." Sirius retorts. "I told James she should just let us take the Harry and Celestia for a few weeks, so that him and Lily can work things out."_

_"L-Lily d-doesn't trust you..." Peter whispers, stammering to get through the words._

_"Please, Lily doesn't trust her reflection right about now." Sirius snorts, wondering about who Lily did trust. Clearly not James who was always trying to get her to talk about what was wrong, and not the greasy git who he suspected stopped by every other day because he knew Lily was going off rails. Nor was it him or Remus, who she believed only cared about backing James up about the 'demon spawns'._

_"Sirius she's clearly going through a hard time, we have to support her." Remus scolds him, giving him a disappointed frown that might have worked if it wasn't for the fact that innocent children was being targeted._

_"It'll get better." Remus stated, though his tone was uncertain._

* * *

* * *

_**October 31st 1981**  
_

It didn't get better. Due to the ongoing war, during the last two months Sirius Black wasn't able to  go check on the Potter Triplets. Remus wasn't able to do so either, and Severus Snape was doing undercover work for the order. Severus hadn't checked in on Lily for months. Severus had been working under the Dark Lord when he had discovered something dire. He was going to to confront the person with the information he had discovered, when the Dark Lord had suddenly called a meeting. Severus noted that something was off this night. He didn't really know. From the moment he stepped into the room, something was different. He noticed how ecstatic Bellatrix Lestrange was, and he knew it was something not good, but what could the Dark Lord do that could please Bellatrix? He noticed Lucius looked tense, a blank mask on his face, but shoulders were rigid. Something wasn't right. The Dark Lord sat on his throne with a malicious smile, head tilting sideways as he started to address the Death Eaters. "Tonight, I have been alerted to a prophecy, Thanks to a loyal companion, Severus Snape."

Severus froze, He knew the prophecy that the Dark Lord was talking about and he was not the one who spoke to his lord. What was going on? He could feel Lucius's gaze on him, and despite the blank look on the man's face. He knew what the man was thinking, 'What did you do?'

"So tonight, I will eliminate the threat. Tonight we will kill any child who was born on July 31st, 1981. There's not many that fit the description, so thankfully for us, Tonight we make our mark. We will ensure our rule." The Dark Lord stated, and many in the audience started to clap, but all Severus felt was panic. 

Once the meeting was over, Severus went to Albus Dumbledore. He didn't want to, but he knew the man wanted in the least, to make sure The Dark Lord never came to power. Albus Dumbledore could protect the Potter's, He could protect the Longbottom's. He could. 

He didnt. Severus started feeling doubt. Albus had told him he would protect the families, but his stomach twisted, and he needed to go find out himself. He went to the Potter home, to find James Potter dead, to find his beloved Lily Potter dead. He raced up the stairs to find the kids, and found empty cribs. 

The Potion Master fell to his knees and let out a heart wrenching cry. He had failed his precious Lily. He didn't protect her, he couldn't protect her kids.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. "I couldn't get them out in time, I'm sorry." Albus said apologetically, and Severus wondered how he didn't hear him come in, didn't see him. Was he so enrapt in his sadness that he didn't hear the man? "Harry and Francis was found. It seems Lily's love protected Francis from the killing curse. The curse rebounded and killed the Voldemort." Albus explained.

"What of Celestia?" Severus asked, despite already knowing the answer after hearing only Harry and Francis's name.

"I'm sorry. The Dark Lord was able to murder her, before his demise." Albus frowned.

"I need to see the boys, where are they?" Severus demanded.

"In the care of their aunt. Lily left it in her will that she go to them if her and James were to pass away." Albus explains. "I'll let you see them soon, but for now. You must rest. You'll do no good to anyone like this."

Severus did. It wasn't in till a few days later when he heard that Sirius Black was in jail for betraying the Potter's and killing Pettigrew and several others, that everything came together, and he knew who truly betrayed the Potter's. Sirius Black couldn't betray the Potter's, when Pettigrew was the real secret keeper. The only person who knew that other than himself, Lupin, James, Lily, And Black. Was Dumbledore. Then he realized he would never be allowed to see those boys. 

He would get revenge. If it was the last thing he did. He just needed a proper plan. Thankfully he was a Slytherin. He could patiently wait, in till the moment was right to do so.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Introduction: Celestia and Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has now been five years since the death of James and Lily Potter. With Sirius locked up, Remus drowning in guilt and self hatred,Severus Snape not allowed to get to Harry and Francis, and Celestia dead. There is no hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Italics is what is going on with Celestia And The Bold Is What is going on with Harry.
> 
> While I made sure not to be too detailed for the readers, there is a lot of child abuse and rape mentioned in this chapter.

_ **Introduction** : _

_"This is gospel, for the fallen ones locked away in permanent slumber  
Assembling their philosophies from pieces of broken memories" This Is Gospel: Panic at The Disco_

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Celestia was dropped off at the orphanage September 1st, 1981. Two months before the death of Lily and James Potter. Lily had told James that Celestia had died in her sleep, and that she buried Celestia in the backyard. She told him not to tell anyone yet, as they were in the middle of a war and distractions could get a person killed. Celestia only had a blue pendant that Lily left with the girl simply because it wasn't something Lily gave to her, so it wasn't like Lily was losing out on anything. Celestia had black hair that turned ombré brown. It came down to her chin, it was clear messy curls and she wore black square glasses that were tapped together as they had been broken several times. She had blue crystal eyes, and porcelain skin, as well as ruby lips and a black beauty mark by her right eye. She resembled her father, and didn't look like Lily at all. She was easily sick, and fragile. Lily left a note at the orphanage that had one word, 'Celestia'. Not Celestia Potter, just Celestia.The world mourned for Celestia Potter, but Celestia was somewhat thriving._

_When she was six years old she often awoke to pain. Then headmistress of the orphanage was annoyed with her again. Honestly, how was it her fault that all the pipes exploded in the building. Sure the timing occurred just when Celestia was mouthing off, but it's not like magic existed and her own annoyance could cause the pipes to erupt._

 

**Harry Potter and Francis Potter was dropped off at the the Dursley's November 1st 12:00am. Harry Potter and Francis Potter was told that their parents died in a car accident, and the accident is where Francis got the lightening bolt scar on his forehead. Harry was a bit relieved about that, as he didn't really like things that made him the center of attention. People tended to notice Francis because of the scar. Harry has messy black hair, that when cut short always grew back before the week was done. He has emerald green eyes like his mother Lily, and round glasses that didn't quite fit his face. He looked like the perfect mix of of Lily and James. James black messy hair, Lily's emerald green eyes. He enjoyed reading like Lily, and enjoyed being outside like James. His twin brother Francis had crimison red hair that was straight and neat. His hair never came out of place, and he had a black beauty mark by his lower lip. He had dark green eyes, and a lopsided smile. James lopsided  smile. Not that either boy knew. The twins were treated differently, and Harry never understood why. While they both were stuck in a cupboard and in that small tiny space, Francis was treated a bit better. Francis was given just a bit more food than him, a few more articles of clothes than him, he was hit less often than him, and praised more than he was as he was never praised. The twins never knew of their sister, but Harry did imagine in his dreams that his perfect family included a younger sister, his brother, and two parents who truly loved him.**

**Harry Potter watched as his brother Francis helped him clean up the Dudley's mess. His arm was sore from when Vernon hit Harry with the belt. Harry could feel the welp forming. His eyes were teary, but Francis told him that if he cried it would be showing weakness. His Aunt was blaming him for the mess in the kitchen when it was Dudley. It was times like this that he wished magic existed. He would make him and his brother disappear.**

 

_Celestia had a black eye today, and she was actually kind of thankful. She had just healed from a broken leg, a leg that was purposely broken because she didn't make the floors sparkle when she cleaned the orphanages halls. The floors would never sparkle, they were filled with the sins of the adults who roamed the halls._

 

**Harry hated feeling incompetent, but Francis made it hard not too. He suspected that even Aunt Petunia had a soft spot for the perfect boy. Harry got a C on a math test because he was exhausted from cleaning the Dursley home. Francis was sick so he was stuck in the cupboard throughout the day. Francis passed the test with and A without studying and the teacher's praised Petunia's parenting, and asked her if Harry was a bit slow. Harry got smacked across the face by Vernon for making a mockery of his family.**

 

_Celestia had finger marks imprinted into her neck. She had been sleeping when a man laid over her, when she tried to scream a hand covered her mouth. She tried to fight, but her six year old body was weak against her attackers. As the man penetrated her, he choked her so her screams wouldn't wake up the  girl beside her. She spent the night crying. She felt digusted. She was disgusting, nothing, worthless._

 

**Harry never liked how Francis just wanted him to man up. Francis wasn't hit as badly as he was so he didn't understand. Francis healed like it was nobodies business. He would bust up his knee, and his eyes would water, but then Francis claimed the pain would stop. Then it would heal overnight. Harry's pain didn't, but he was starting to get use it.**

 

_She was starting to get use to the pain, and the hurt. She learned this thing...what did the book say...Compartmentalizing. She pretty much closed off her mind. Then she would cry alone, and blame herself for allowing it to happen. If she was stronger it wouldn't happen, if she was more it wouldn't have ever happened._

**When Harry was eight he considered running away. He talked to Francis about it, but Francis told him to be realistic and that they wouldn't get far.  He explained that in a few years they could both work and get emancipated, Which pretty much meant freedom. Francis told him to just bare it and soon they'll get out. He just had to wait. The same day, Dudley chased up, and he somehow ended on top of the swings. He refused to come down and Petunia refused to feed him. He hasn't ate for two months. They keep finding reasons not to feed him, and Francis needed the food more than he did when they gave them whatever was left over. Francis was the one who could plan ahead for their freedom. He needed to eat more than Harry.**

 

_Celestia ran away when she was 9. Honestly she should have ran away early. All the broken bones, bruises, and harassment that she dealt with should had made he really flee, but learning that she was a monster was what pushed her over the edge. She was disgusting, tainted, and vile after all those years with that man. Though the day when she had enough, the day that she decided to fight or die. Something happened, the man died when he entered her, blood from his mouth dripped onto her face, his dead weight on her body. She pushed him off of her, and she ran away. Only taking a blue sapphire pendant that she had since entering the orphanage with her._

 

**Harry was in the hospital for two months when he was 10 after Vernon beat him so badly that he fractured three ribs, broke his arm, haven him a concussion, and crushed his femur bone. Harry didn't know how social services didn't get involved, but Francis had stayed with him Night and Day in till he healed. Harry remembered how he felt somewhat relieved as the blood pooled around him, and the lights started to go to black. He was so malnourished by this point that he was skin and bones. He was black and blue in most places, and from the time he spent stuck in the hospital bed he had muscle atrophy. Then he was stuck doing rehab for 7 months. What had happened was that Vernon had found Harry tied up and naked and under his disgusting pig son Dudley and his maggot friends. Harry had been gagged and crying. Francis had been outside gardening as Petunia demanded. Dudley's friends had discovered porn, Dudley and his friends wanted to mimic what they saw. Harry doubted they really understood what they saw, he didn't think they had that much intelligent. He doubted that they even understood what they were doing to him, as they were tearing into him. Violating him, making him into this...this empty shell. Vernon entered the Dudley's room, and saw the scene and screamed at Harry. His face turning red, as Dudley and his friends rushed to put on clothes. "Kids just being kids." Vernon explained his son's actions, but when Harry's gag was off and he called Dudley a disgusting monster who deserved nothing but hell. Vernon exploded and blamed Harry, and he punched him, kicked him. Through him across the room. Petunia actually saved his life, Francis was to scared to come save him when he heard the screams. She told him Harry wasn't worth jail, and she cleaned Harry up, not looking at his face before bringing him to the hospital. He wondered how she explained how he looked. This was the day that changed Harry, something started to grow inside of Harry, and he promised himself never to be weak again. He blamed himself for being weak, he hated being weak. He hated being blamed by his brother for not fighting them off. He hated it. It wouldn't happen again. When he was told, that magic existed, that he was a wizard. His heart raced, he could go to a place where Dudley wasn't able to go. A place where he could become the person he wanted to be.**

_Living on the street was better than living in the orphanage. The women on the streets looked after her when they could. They didn't know what had happened to her, but they told her the worth of a women, and to not let any men drag her her down. To trust herself and only herself. Celestia lived in abandoned buildings, and she scavenged for food, usually able to find money on the street's. Usually it was coins, but pennies can add up if you find enough of them, and Celestia always did. Though one day, she was running away from a few men who she had stopped from hurting a little boy, but now she was being chased, she dodged people, her hair now a somewhat neat, somewhat messy curls, that reaches her neck. Her glasses still taped and struggling to stay on her face. She did get away, but she didn't know where she was. She was in such a hurry to get away she had gotten lost and ran into a beautiful tall blonde women who was the epitome of class. Especially compared to the raggedy clothes that she was wearing._

 

_"Are you okay?" The women asked with concern, glancing behind Celestia to see what she was running rom._

_Celestia glanced behind herself and nodded..."Yes...Thank you...I'm sorry for bumping into you miss." Celestia may have been raised in a twisted setting but that didn't mean she was uneducated or didn't have manners, because she did._

_The women looked down at her, looking her over before her eyes stopped and widen. "Where did you get that necklace?"_

_Possessively Celestia grasped onto her necklace, looking at the women warily, preparing to book it indeed be. "I've always had it...why?..."_

_"My deceased friends gave their daughter a necklace that looks exactly like that." The women explains hesitantly, something didn't seem quite right with the statement. "Who are your parents?"_

 

_Celestia shrugs, "I wouldn't know. I lived in an orphanage for most of my life."_

 

_The women's eyes widen, "Your name...wouldn't happen to be Celestia would it?"_

 

_Celestia took a step back, "How did you-"_

 

_"Like I said, The people that I knew gave their daughter that necklace, but everyone believes that the daughter died with the parents." The women explained. "Those eyes...are like your father. We should go somewhere and talk-"_

_"I'm not going anywhere with you." Celestia states, she wasn't a fool, Not anymore. She was also no longer weak._

_"We'll stay in a public area, I swear." The women said, eyes wide almost pleading with her to come._

_Celestia considered her options, she didn't know where she was, and to her, as long as they didn't stayed in a public area, she may be able to learn about herself. "Fine, but we stay in a public area."_

_"That is fine. My name is Narcissa Malfoy."_

_"Celestia. Just Celestia." Celestia introduced. This is how she was introduced into the world of magic._

**Harry wasn't the weak fragile boy that Dumbledore was expecting, but not that Dumbledore knew. Harry had plans of his own, and his plans involved becoming strong. He wouldn't be manipulated or pushed around. Though Harry's dreams would some obstacles. One of these obstacles was the letter that was sent to Dudley Dursley. The letter that invited him to come to Hogwarts school of magic, and of course when Dudley can do magic. He's special. Harry just had to exist for a while longer, then before everyone would regret they way he was treated. When he started to live, their would be a reckoning.  There would be one of his name wasn't Harrison James Potter.**

_Celestia was now Sirietta Snape. The people she was now staying with weren't bad people, they were using her. She knew it, she didn't exactly know why, but they were. She didn't care. She was using them as well. She was to be the 'adopted' daughter of a man named Severus Snape who looked at her with such heart ache that she knew he must have loved whoever they thought was her mother. He taught her magic, and educated her on the magic world. She didn't let him touch her, she didn't like being touched after everything. It made her feel disgusting. He didn't try to touch her often either. He simply occasionally would put a hand on her should briefly to congratulate her on learning so fast. The Malfoy's took her to a place called Diagon Alley, they said it wouldn't be safe for people to know she was alive. They were blunt, a man killed her mother and father apparently, and could come after her. They created a new identity for her, and apparently her parents left her a whole lot of money. The Malfoy's promised her power, and in the youngest Malfoy she found a friend. It was three months since she met him, and she found she actually enjoyed his company. He was smart and witty and much like herself. He taught her the art of wearing a mask, and helped make the years of information about the wizarding world stick for months. She didn't trust them, she doubted they trusted her, but she liked their current arrangement. She didn't like things that were free. Though she wouldn't be able to escape her past so easily. The darkness inside her wouldn't be so easy to erase, and chaos that followed the Potter family would follow her into Hogwarts, and bring the dangers of her world with her._

_"I wish..."_

**"I wish..."**

_"To be Free."_

**"To Be Free."**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to clear up some confusion.   
> When Celestia runs away from the guys who she stopped from hurting the young boy, she ends up in Diagon alley. She then meets Narcissa who recognizes the pendant (Which will later become very important, note that Lily wasn't the one who gave it to her and that Narcissa recognized it). This makes Narcissa quickly know who she is, and is quick to act on the discovery. This happens about May, So Celestia was being taught about etiquette, history, etc for a few months before Hogwarts.
> 
> Harry's story starts to merge with the original canon for the first chapter of the book after the hospitalization. It isn't mentioned (because Harry will talk about it later on) but he does end up going to the Zoo and disappearing the glass, and talking to the snake. Francis cant talk to snakes. Harry and Francis do also receive the letters the same way in the book. Hagrid also appears the same way in the book, and Harry's first meeting with Draco is also the same. Though it is important to note when Harry calls himself Harrison. It plays a very important role later on in the story. As well as Harry and Francis's relationship. Francis was purposely not giving a point of a view. We will see more of their relationship and Harry 2.0 in the next chapter.
> 
> Also Celestia And Harry may have been hurt by they're not broken, I wanted to make that clear because they're both people who may blame themselves, but they won't let others destroy them without a proper fight.
> 
> Harry and Celestia's experiences were suppose to somewhat mirror each other as well. The assaults, the abuse, the pain. It all plays a big role in the story.
> 
> Sorry about all the child abuse and sexual assault in this chapter. I felt sick writing it, so I couldn't go into detail, and I tried to get it into one chapter, so that it wouldn't be occurring chapter after chapter, but the trauma from their assaults will remain. To any victims of assault I would like to say that it is not your fault, and you are not the one to blame. Sexual assault can occur to males and females, and it doesn't make you any less if it happens to you, it doesn't make you weak, it doesn't make you imperfect, and the monster is you, it's the assaulter.
> 
> Next Time On The Twisted Tales of Hogwarts: Sirietta and Harrison
> 
> The next chapter will be the sorting and the train ride to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter One: Harrison Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Introducing Harrison James Potter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be about Celestia and Harry but I decided to break it into two separate chapters because I have an exam coming up.

**Chapter One:**   
_Harrison_ _Potter_

So....Harry Potter was lost. The Dursley's left him on the platform. It was his own fault really, he was amazed at the crowd size and was skillfully trying to not be near Dudley. Anytime he was it felt like his skin was going to crawl of. He had gotten separated from Francis as well. The crowd of people moving in different directions, pushing and shoving had left Harry to be on his own.

Harrison didn't mind it much, after all Francis would find his way. Francis always did. Harrison was sure he could find his own way as well. He wasn't that weak kid that people could push around anymore.

_"Mother." Harrison could hear. "It's the boy I was telling you about, from Madame Wilkins."_

_Harrison recognized the voice. It belonged to the fair headed platinum blonde boy from the robe shop. They had been standing next to each other during the fitting. He was the first kid Harrison had met who belonged to the wizarding world and he felt very...fond, If that was the right word, of him. The boy endearingly rambled about Hogwarts, and about the houses. Harrison could tell the kid was nervous because well he looked worried. He also knew because when he insulted the gatekeeper, Hagrid, he looks apologetic. He also didn't seem to care about his blood status, when mentioned, he skipped over it and continued talking about Hogwarts. Harrison assumed the boy could have been mistaken for bragging and being stuck up, but Harrison knew stuck up kids, Dudley was one of them. To him the fair headed boy with the intriguing silver eyes was misunderstood. Why? Well. Harrison was uncertain. He didn't even know why he was paying so much attention to the other kid._

_"Can I try to guess your name?" Draco asks._

_"Why?" Harry asked puzzled._

_"It seems like a good way to break the ice...make a new friend." Draco had said, ears turning red as Madame Wilkins giggled under her breath. "Obviously, or is your intelligence so low that you wouldn't get that?" Draco added, his ears turning redder, clearly embarrassed that Harry couldn't even feel insulted, instead he felt endeared. "Scared?"_

_"You wish, Give if your best try." Harry grinned at the boy, a bit amused by him._

_"You look like a...Demetrius." Draco stated. "A noble name, a strong one."_

_Harrison felt flattered. "And you look like an Angel." His cheeks then flushed after he blurted it out._

_Draco's cheeks reddened, and he heard Madame Wilkin's giggle again. Harrison felt like he just screwed up, but it seems fate had other plans for him. "I'm Draco." The silver eyed boy introduced. Holding a hand out towards him._

_"Harrison." He introduced._

_"It's nice to meet you." The silver eyed boy smiled softly, looking up at him under his lashes._

_Harrison's cheeks reddened a bit, as he gave him an awkward smile. "I- Me too."_

Harrison looked around for the silver eyed boy after recognizing his voice and found him standing by a man with long hair who stood up tall and confident, and looked like he was looking down at everyone. Meanwhile there was a women with blonde hair would was giving the kid a scolding look. Next to the man was a girl who was about the same age him and silver eyed boy. There wasn't any emotion on her face, and he had the strange urge to talk to her, but he ignored it.

"Hello." The older man drawled, looking down at Harry with a blank expression. Harrison wasn't sure if the man was uninterested in having a conversation with him or not.

"Hello." Harry responded as politely as possible.

The older man looked him over, and he saw the man's eyebrow raise. "So tell me boy, Why exactly are you standing here with a clueless expression in your face?"

In Harry's defense, Harrison highly doubted that their was a clueless look on his face. Maybe a puzzled look, but not a clueless one. "I can't find 9 and 3/4ths, sir."

The silver eyed boys, eyes lit up as he smiled brightly at Harrison. Harrison felt like someone punched him in the face, because he was a bit speechless after seeing such a brilliant smile directed towards him. "You can come with us to the platform."

The older man who Harrison deduced was the boy's father gave the silver eyed boy a look, which made Harrison think that the long haired man wasn't pleased with the idea.

"Well, we can take you to platform." The blonde haired women adds, before the long haired man can speak. "However I must ask where your parents are."

"My parents passed away, my Aunt is supposed to drop off me, my brother, and a Dudley." Harry explained, as he saw the silver eyed boy mouth to his mother, 'A Dudley?', and watched as the blonde hair women shrug elegantly in response. "We got separated." Harry continued on knowing that the Kind giant named Hagrid probably didn't take into account when he told Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon where the platform was, was that they would ditch him and Francis without telling them where the platform was. "Though I'm sure they're all already there."

"We'll take you-" The silver eyed boy started, smile still on his face, and Harrison really couldn't say no to a smile like that, but the smile soon turned into a scowl as a red haired women with a red haired army approached.

"Malfoy." The women glared, looking at Lucius. "What are you doing to this poor innocent boy?"

"He isn't doing-" Harry started, only to be interrupted by Francis. Harry was sure he didn't notice him because he was lost in the sea of red hair.

"Harry! I was looking everywhere for you! I found these nice people who helped me find you." Francis Says, his voice dripping with concern. Harrison was sure that Francis wasn't as concerned as he sounded.

Ever since Francis discovered he was the boy who lived, and that his lightening scar was evidence of that, he's been acting more concerned towards him. Especially in public.

"I was looking for you too, I thought maybe you went to the train." Harry says feeling a bit relieved at finding his brother. Though Harrison wouldn't admit that he wasn't looking as hard as he could have. "These nice people were about to take me to where the train is."

"Nice people?" The red haired army leader looked over the family of blondes with utter disdain. "Well, Now that we are here you don't need to bother the 'nice' people." Molly replies, and Harry knew that she was trying to hide her distaste but it wasn't working well. "After all I'm sure you want to go with your brother."

Harrison was about to answer, _Well why couldn't he go with his brother with the Malfoy's?_ But Francis, per usual, spoke over him. "Of course he does." Francis answered for him.

Harry wanted to argue about that the second that the second he saw the disappointed look flash in the silver eyed boys eyes.

Though Harrison knew that it wasn't the time to do so.

So Harrison smile a fake smile at his brother and nodded his head. "Of course. Thank you Mrs."

"Of course sweetie." The women smiled at him. "My name is Molly Weasley. I have a son entering first year as well. He's with his father right now, but I hope that you get along."

Ah...Harrison was starting to understand the women's desire to get him and Francis away. He assumed she knew exactly who she is. Or more to the point...Who his brother was.

Harrison noticed the women more or less directed the comment at Francis who beamed at the comment. "Of course Mrs.Weasley."

It seems like Molly noticed that there was another kid there who didn't match the Malfoy family looks. The girl's hair came below her chin slightly, it was strange. He never saw hair that was black but faded into another color before. It seem natural, but maybe it was something that could be done by magic? She had a beauty mark by her right eye, and rosy cheeks and lips. She looked like a doll, she was wearing a black skirt that reached below her knees, and a white button up shirt. She wore a black blazer, as we as black tights, and black Mary Jane shoes. She wore a pair of black rectangle glasses, and a black sapphire pendant, the strangest thing that he noticed was that she wore only one earring. On her right ear was a silver cross earring that seemed to be as long as his pinkie finger that held a sapphire gemstone in the center. She honestly looked like the epitome of an aristocrat. From the way she stood, to the way she was dressed, and from her gaze.

Harrison wanted to talk to her, he didn't know why. He felt it to be important, he felt drawn to her, and when his green eyes met her blue ones, he wondered if they had met before.

"Whose child is this?" Molly asked, Harrison was clear that the girl probably wasn't theirs by the way they were acting. "Did you take someone's child?"

"Now Mrs.Weasley, I know that you can't help but be low class, but do you have to let your words mimic that?" The blonde women asked, looking down at Molly. She seemed to be unoffended by Molly's comment, but Harrison knew she probably wouldn't have responded like that if she wasn't. "She's Severus daughter." The blonde women explained in a clipped tone. "As her godparents, considering Severus much be at the school early, we are dropping her off."

"I didn't know Snape had a daughter." Molly replied, distrust dripping which each word.

"I didn't know Snape cared to talk to you." The long haired man replied letting amusement slip into his voice. "I'll let him know that you're close enough to know what goes on in his personal life."

Molly glared at the couple, looking at the girl puzzled. "Well as long as her parents know."

"Does the boy's parents know that you have him? Or his guardians? Whoever looks over him? Have you spoken to them? Or maybe you saw the red haired boy and mistook him for one of your many children." The long haired man said dryly. "Well Now that we know that the young man is in..." The man stops before saying good, and instead simply Says, "hands...My family will go. I fear that your lack of intelligence might be contagious." The man replies, before gracefully making an exit with his family. Each one walking away with poise, dignity, and confidence.

Harry wanted to ask Molly if she needed ice for her burn, but by the look in Francis and Molly's face, Harrison deemed it unwise.

After listening to Molly coo over Francis, Harry and his brother were finally about to drag their luggage onto the train. Though unfortunately that meant it was only left for Harry to listen to Francis talk.

"I mean seriously." Francis sighs, running a hand through his straight not a mess hair. "How awkward is it that everyone knows about us and we barely know anything?"

"Well...technically they don't know anything about us." Harry pointed out, awkwardly. "How can anyone trust what is written in that book? The people who really know what happen are dead."

"You know what I mean. I mean, even Dudley knows more about this world then we do. We have to make sure that we make friends with the right people." Francis warns. "We don't know which people we should avoid and which people we shouldn't, I think we should find Molly's son. She seemed liked good people."

She seemed rude. Harrison thought to himself, and while the family of elegant blonds were also rude. At least they seemed indifferent to who he was, and not kissing up to him because due to his name. "Right."

Harrison and Francis walked the train a bit, he wondered if Draco had found a compartment. He was sure Draco had, as Draco didn't have to be introduced to Ginny, or to Percy, or to Bill, or to Fred, or to George. Well...Fred, George, and Bill didn't seem to bad. They were actually pretty nice. The twins, while he couldn't tell them apart seemed sincere, and didn't really care about who he was, they just wanted to know if he liked jokes. Bill was really mature and seemed to just be there to help out his mother since there were a lot of children, and Harry found that sweet. Though Percy was upright and really just wanted to leave and do prefect stuff, whatever that meant. Ginny kept looking at him and Francis with a strange look that scared him. It was like she saw two delicious cakes but her mom could only get one, so she couldn't choose which one to have.

He hoped she'd choose that Francis was tastier. He was tainted, he was sure he tasted terrible...but that could be a good thing in this case.

Harrison believed he had super sonic hearing, because he could hear Draco as he was passing a compartment that door was slightly opened. He slowed down in order to hear.

"My father want me to befriend Francis Potter." Draco drawled, disdain clearly in his voice. "I'd honestly rather befriend Harrison however, I prefer his company over that of a stranger."

Harrison wanted to head into that room right away, but from the look on Francis's face, Francis had also heard what Draco had said, and by the fact that Francis's had sped up. Meant that he wasn't pleased about Harry being chosen over him.

Harrison however would never forget this moment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of Harry? There's still much more to be revealed.
> 
> I also wanted to just let readers know that first and second year will be going by very fast. They're more to establish some facts about the story, and give some insight. Third year is where the plot will start to kick in.
> 
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Next Time On The Twisted Tales of Sirietta Potter:  
> Sirietta Potter


	4. Chapter 2: Sirietta Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Celestia Potter starts her wizarding journey, and makes a few unlikely friends along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, i had exams, but here is the newest chapter.

_**Chapter Two:** _

_**Sirietta Snape** _

 

 

__

* * *

__

_"I think we have an emergency_  
i think we have an emergency  
if you thought i'd leave  
then you were wrong  
cause i won't stop holding on." 

 

**-**   **Fueled By Ramen:** **Panic At The Disco**

 

* * *

 

Sirietta didn't really mind the Malfoy family. Over the last couple months, Draco was like a younger brother to her. He reminded her of the kids at the orphanage. Lost, looking for acceptance, trying to figure himself out.

 

The Malfoy's weren't bad people. Lucius was strict and cold, Narcissa was quiet and supporting. They weren't the most touchy-feely adults, but they did try their best for their son. Everything they seemed to do was for the betterment of their family. Unfortunately they were blind to the fact that Draco was more emotional that Narcissa and Lucius. He needed praise, acceptance, and love. He would fight for it, for anything for it, because due to their coldness, all he felt was that he wasn't worthy.

 

When Celestia had met Draco. She introduced herself by the name that Narcissa and Lucius had told her she was. She told him she was Celestia Potter. He was shocked that she was telling him things straight. She wasn't surprised. Lucius seemed like the type to give orders and not explain them or simply avoid telling him something important, but to her being Celestia Potter wasn't important. They could call her by whatever name they wanted. She was still someone whose skin couldn't get rid of her the slime that was on it no matter how much she scrubbed. Even if no one else saw it, she could.

 

Lucius told her not to tell anyone she was Celestia Potter, that from now on she was Sirietta Lily Snape. Lucius had tried to order her around, but she calmly told him that she didn't mind helping him with whatever it is that he needed her for, but she wasn't someone who he could boss around. He needed to tell her what for, and he needed to treat her with respect, because she was no longer an innocent child. She had seen the world for its chaotic, demonic, broken self. She was not a pure innocent. If he wanted something from her, he would not take it. It would be given, and it would be given only when she knew everything.

 

Lucius had stopped looking at her like a child. He told her that he couldn't tell her everything now, because he was under an oath that prevented him to do so, and breaking it could harm his family, but he did tell her what he could. That Celestia Potters body wasn't found at Godric's Hollow. That her oldest brother Francis Potter defeat the Dark Lord thanks to his mother's love. The him and her older brother Harry Potter lived with their aunt Petunia and her husband and child, but that Petunia wasn't a fan of her sister or magic. That they don't know how she ended up at the orphanage. They told her that they couldn't tell her much about her past, because they didn't know. That if she pretended to be the daughter of Severus Snape it would lead her down the path of truth. That they would help her get the power she wanted, that they wouldn't ask about her past, and all they wanted from her is to find out the truth, and if   she wanted to help them after knowing the truth. They hoped she would stand by them.

 

She agreed because after all those years, she could always tell when someone was lying to her.

 

Lucius Malfoy was actually sincere.

 

She wanted the truth anyways, So for now if they had any other motives, she didn't care.

 

_"My cousin Sirius Black, he's your god father. The necklace that you're wearing is a Black heirloom. He really adored you, he called you Mini Siri. He named you actually. I can't tell you much about him, but he really cared for you. Him and your other god parent Remus Lupin. Remus has a condition...If he didn't have it, he would have taken in you and the boy's. And Sirius Black was arrested for murdering several people...and betraying your parents."_ _The second Narcissa said it, Celestia knew something wasn't right with the statement. "Despite that, he did love you. He would have definitely raised you if he hadn't...Well you know." Narcissa said a bit awkwardly, but Celestia couldn't get passed that something wasn't right. "He gave you that necklace, and he wanted to gift you with another Black heirloom." Narcissa then paused before opening  a box revealing a silver cross earring with a design that looked like it was enrapt in black vines, and in the center was a silver sapphire, It was only one earring. "He always use to talk about taking you and keeping you. It was a known fact that he would have taken you after your parents passed away."_

_Celestia wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel. She felt a bit honored, after all it was an heirloom and Narcissa had a look on her face like she didn't want to part with it. She felt happy because she could see a bit of a resemblance between the necklace and the earring, so she wanted to believe that this Sirius person cared for her, loved her even. She felt wary as well, she still had a feeling that something wasn't right. She felt angry that she was stuck with heirlooms and not the person who sounded like he would have protected her from the horrors of her life. She felt fear, that the man who they spoke so fondly of was a man in what seemed to be a wizarding prison for murder. She felt hurt that she was abandoned but not her brothers, and felt anger for that as well. She also felt something she has never felt. Hope. Hope for a better, happier life. She also felt somewhat empty._

_Later she would ask Severus Snape if her parents loved her. He would look down at her, without touching her with a fond look on his face. "Your parents loved and cherished you." She didn't sense a lie in the statement, but that only left the question of why she was abandoned, and Severus had no answers for her. He told her she should look for them herself while at Hogwarts. That all her answers were probably there._

_She felt that he was trying to push towards something. She didn't sense any type of negative feelings or intents coming off of him. Though she wouldn't be searching for whatever reason that he wanted, but for herself. She needed to know who she was, who she could become, but to know that, she'd need to know where and who she came from. How she ended up in the circumstances that she did. Why she ended up in those circumstances. She was tired of being scared. Tired of being uncertain. She was tired of being broken, so she would fix herself one day at a time._

The truth was a funny thing. Sometimes people didn't even realize that they were lying. They didn't realize the truth always. Draco had left her alone in a compartment to find his friends. It wasn't a vicious thing. Her and Draco were friends, as well as oath bound. They couldn't harm each other physically, and had to keep whatever was said to each other private if asked. They were in a way, each other's secret keeper. Though Draco was so pure and innocent, that she never really told Draco the truth about her past. He was also very touchy. She had to force herself not flinch anytime he hugged her, or grabbed her. She had gotten use to him in the sense that she knew it was him grabbing her, and she could fight a negative reaction. Draco was also very emotional and enjoyed talked and expressing himself to her, especially when he knew she wouldn't tell anyone else, or well couldn't. 

 

Draco simply had to wear a mask around others, this mask included following his father's orders to the dot. His friends, as he put it, were not people who would respect her privacy. She felt he was trying to protect her a little longer from the scrutiny and the peering eyes of others. She was grateful a bit, she wasn't in a mood to converse.

 

She could hear the conversations from the hall, "Of course I'll help

you look for your toad, I have to look for the Potters anyways." She could hear a girl say. She didn't have much of an opinion of her brothers at the moment. Severus said they weren't living in an ideal situation either, but she had her from Draco how famous the pair was. Fame was a corrupting thing. She'd observed from afar and then decided on the appropriate action.

 

The train ride for her was quiet overall. She sat alone in a compartment and she alternated between staring out the window, and rereading her potions book. She was actually very relieved when she finally got off the train. She wasn't sure she enjoyed being so far in the air. 

 

Though while she was compliant with getting in the flying train. She had to say no to boats. She saw Draco looking for her in the crowd, attempting to be casual about it, but actually being quite obvious about it. She was not getting in that rocking leaking death trap. No, she was not about to survive the orphanage of hell only to die via boat. So she simply snuck into one of the carriages that were attached by rope to winged horses that had a skeletal face, and the wings were similar to a bat wings. She wanted to pet the horses, but she wasn't sure if they were a gentle species. She wanted one. The gave her a sense of ease. Though she couldn't be distracted by the winged horses at the moment. She needed to slip into a carriage. Which was easy enough, one of the winged horses was kept moving its head towards the carriage door, so she took it as a sign and slipped in, sending an uneasy smile towards the winged horse as she got In.

 

Unfortunately the compartment had people in it, and she was about to get out and turn around when she heard a voice. 

 

"Where are you going?" One voice asked, it was filled with amusement.

 

Celestia turned to face the group of students, and saw two twins with dark red haired, though she could easily point out the differences between them by the way they were positioned. She saw a dark haired boy with dread locks, and a dark haired girl, both of which who had beautiful dark skin, who was looking at the twins with exasperation.

 

"It seemed like it was full here." Celestia simply replied.

 

"We have room." One twin said. This twin had a light voice, but not light as in soft. It was hard to explain. The twin was slightly shorter than the other twin, and eyes were a light shade of brown.

 

"For one more." The other twin finished. This twin's voice was a pitch deeper, his eyes were a darker shade of brown.

 

There were honestly too many men in this room for comfort, but she couldn't show weakness.

 

"If you don't mind, then thank you." Celestia answered politely, taking a seat near the darker haired girl. 

 

"We don't mind." One of the twins said, the one with the lighter colored eyes. "Right George?"

 

"Right Fred." The one with the darker colored eyes grinned. "We enjoy fresh meat with a mischievous side."

 

"Sneaking into the carriages, brilliant move." Fred grinned.

 

"Oh leave the first year alone, Fred" The dark haired girl sighed, smiling gently at Celestia. "I'm Angelina Johnson, I'm a third year." Maybe sensing that Celestia was uncomfortable she continued on by saying. "I was a first year once too, and i would have snuck into the the carriages too if I was brave enough."

 

"Thank you." Celestia replies, saying it because it felt as if that is what she was supposed to say. Outside of the orphanage she hasn't been around this many children before, even if they were older.

 

"I'm Fred Weasley." One of the boys introduced, she recognized the name from the red haired women named Molly Weasley, who took the Harrison boy away. She wasn't one to prejudge  someone based on their parent's actions, so she waited for the other twin to introduce himself.

 

"George Weasley, at your service, Madam." George grinned widely, holding a hand out to her, which she just slightly moved away from before looking at the darker haired man in the room, who snorted at George but grinned at her.

 

"Lee Jordon." Lee introduced, about to offer a hand but suddenly dropping it as if noting it wouldn't be shaken. "Nice to meet you."

 

She almost introduced herself by the name of Celestia, but she realized. When she was in Hogwarts, she was no longer that. "Sirietta Snape."

 

"Snape? As in Severus Snape?" Lee gasps, looking over her again. "But you're... you're..."

 

"Beautiful?" George suggests.

 

"I was going to say not rude." Lee replies, looking over at his friend with fond amusement, as George's cheeks redden. "But she is cute for a first year."

 

"None of the first years are ugly." Angelina scolded.

 

"You haven't seen." George starts.

 

"Our younger brother Ron." Fred replies.

 

"An ugly git." George continues.

 

"That one is." Fred adds grinning. Celestia could feel the carriages start to move, she could only hope for them to arrive quickly.

 

Sirietta's cheeks slightly turned red, and she wasn't sure which comment she should respond to, so she responded to the Severus Snape comment. "Severus Snape is my father... yes, and I know he isn't the nicest with the students, but he's still my father so I hope you won't imply that he's ugly, or say he's rude around me. After all he did take care of me." Sirietta replies, carefully says, trying not to lie to much. Though she was fond of Severus Snape, he did give her a lot of knowledge and taught her so much.

 

"Oh of course." Angelina replies, glaring at the boys who had the decency to look sheepish. 

 

"Sorry." Lee replies, with an awkward grin. "Didn't mean to offend."

 

"We never mean to offend new friends." Fred says apologetically.

 

"Friends?" Celestia asks, lifting an eyebrow.

 

"That's what happens when people bond." George replies wolfishly.

 

"I'm not sure that's the best idea." Celestia replies frowning at George. This year was meant to find answers, not be distracted.

 

"Come on." Fred whined playfully, trying to keep a grin off of his face.

 

"I hear that the houses are very divided here. If I get into Slytherin it wouldn't be in my best interest to talk to Gryffindors, and the same goes for you." Celestia points out, bringing up Slytherin because it is the house she wants to get into.

 

"Who cares about that stuff." George snorts. "We can always meet in private. I don't believe any house is good or evil. It's individual people. I can't say the Slytherin house is evil, but they're not nice to Gryffindors which is why I'm not friends with any. Though Gryffindors also aren't nice to Slytherin's. It's an endless cycle, that can end with us. So if you're in a different house then we can still be friends. We don't need to be public about it. It's not really anyone's business."

 

"We're good secret keepers." Fred joked, grinning at her.

 

She looked at them with unease, but despite it being a joke. She didn't really feel a lie from the statement.

 

"Alright." Celestia sighed. "I feel like I won't get away from here without answering yes."

 

She had no idea how right she was, when it came to that statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter! So comment below!
> 
> So the first mystery has been solved, the necklace that Sirietta has held since childhood was a gift from Sirius Black. Which is how Narcissa knew who she was, because the only one with access to it was Sirius.
> 
> Also, i'm going to try to run through first year and second year. As i want to get to third year quickly, because that's really when the plot of the story begins. I will be trying to hit all the main events that occur in each story but they might not happen in order because i want to change things up with the original story.  
> Next Time on the Twisted Tales of Sirietta Potter:  
> Severus Snape and the Sorting Hat  
> In Which we see the Sorting from Severus Snapes point of view.  
> As well as meet the main cast of the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to hear your opinion on the story! Please leave a comment :) And I'll see you next time on, 'The Twisted Tale of Sirietta Potter'.
> 
> Next Time:  
> Celestia Potter And Harry Potter


End file.
